Human-Azimdi Concordat
The name for the organizational body that governed the combined Human and Azimdi people during the early days of exploration into the galaxy around them. Founded on February 1st, 7, the Concordat lead to an unprecedented golden age for both people. The Azimdi and Humans were both so universally in favor of peaceful co-existence that it strengthened the bonds of both people, leading to a great deal of cultural drift between the two. The Concordat was initially governed by the Legislacore. Founded as a basis of both Human and Azimdi principles and terminologies, the Legislacore consisting of a single leader who presided over a senatorial body, with connected branches that were responsible to the senate. The leader technically was in charge of everything, but regularly only handled large or emergency matters, leaving more of the functionality of the government to the senate. This leader, for the entire duration of the Legislacore's existence, was a Human male who's name has been forgotten to history. Now days he is referred to as Emperor. The main branches of the Legislacore were known as Avenues; the Avenue of Scientific Progress, the Avenue of Engineering Development, the Avenue of Social Progress, and the rather underfunded Avenue of Military Protection. Each Avenue had multiple branches of its own, which guided efforts on more specific aspects of day to day bureaucracy. The entire organization was stationed on a massive space station dubbed Star Home, centered equidistant between Earth and Azim. On April 21st, 9, the Avenue of Scientific Progress had successfully and reliably constructed a new paradigm of research; magitek, the perfect fusion of technology and magic. This discovery jump-started an astounding amount of progress for the Concordat in a startlingly short period of time. Within only a few months, on August 9th, 9, the AoSP revealed the first successful development of Core Energy as a power source, effectively solving any future energy concerns. By May 21st, 10, the first Sidewarp test was successfully repeated, allowing for considerably more rapid expansion and exploration of the Home Galaxy. On March 26th, 24, the Concordat encountered the first other sapient species since their discovery of each other, in Sector 4, on an unnamed planet. Whatever proper name the species had for itself was never recorded, but they are known as the Consumers, and were lead by a young man called The Leveller. The Leveller was an exceptionally powerful Violet Mage, and within a month declared the War of Annihilation against the Concordat. The Concordat was completely unprepared for the realities of inter-galactic warfare, and despite superior technology in many aspects of life, the Consumers and their superior military tactics and weaponry made the war long and brutal. In the end, a combined effort of Xagmus and the other Echoes led the charge onto the enemy homeworld and slew The Leveller himself, and the Concordat military was able to push back the Consumer onslaught at great cost. The Consumers offered no possibility of surrender or peace, and suicidally attacked the Concordat until they were slaughtered to the last, ending the species. As a direct result of the War of Annihilation, Emperor called for a complete restructuring of the Concordat onto a more militaristic line. The reasoning was that, if their military was always superior to everyone else's, incidents like this would not occur again and would give the Concordat more leeway in dealing with such things in the future. In more ways than one the War of Annihilation was also a wake up call to the Humans and Azimdi, who until encountering the Consumers presumed that all races of the galaxy were peaceful and interested in co-existence as each other were. Emperor himself took the position as head of this new Concordat, and years were spent in relative isolation as all exploratory programs were discontinued in favor of developing better means of warfare at all levels. While no official proclamation was made, during this period of restructuring the Human-Azimdi Concordat effectively ceased to be. As more and more races were discovered and added to the fold, the organization slowly began taking on its new name, the Concordat of Sentient Life.